Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/28 October 2017
05:53 Hi 06:02 Hi everyone 06:02 Hi 06:03 gello 06:04 Back in 5 06:09 Sorry if i'm a little afk, i'm watching a documentary 06:15 gello 06:15 k 06:16 just now understood how all the animated DC films are not for kids xd 06:35 he saved earth multiple itmes 06:38 Hi 06:40 sup 06:40 oops wrong caht wit the he saved xd 06:42 Hi 06:50 How is everyone? 07:06 fine thank you 07:06 you? 07:06 Great thanks 07:19 Ahoy. 07:21 Trigger, you have made amazing battle packs. I really like them. 07:24 Hi 07:42 and having been born in Lithuania? 07:43 #logic 07:43 Anyway. 07:43 Lav is a head administrator here. 07:44 Once I was promoted here, he made a fake account to test me. 07:44 then he livin the life :) 07:44 And I still suspect, that you are him. 07:45 and you think that i am this person? 07:45 how long ago was this? 07:46 Back 07:46 Welcome back. 07:46 Had to sort my log burner out 07:46 Hello AGS, welcome to Brickipedia 07:47 thx 07:47 Wait, is lav short for lavertus? 07:47 Well, you could be his friend or someone else. 07:47 Whom he knows and asked to test me. 07:48 If not, I'm sorry, I'm paranoid. 07:48 k 07:49 I was a little paranoid too at first, you see the old Head Admin kept testing me, so I ended up being suspicious of every new user 07:49 Jesus lav 07:49 i just saw your picture in big 07:49 It is a plague doctor 07:50 For Halloween 07:50 well, i gotta shoot 07:50 Bye then 07:57 test 08:00 Worjing. 08:01 great 08:01 08:01 Are you any better today? 08:02 gello shiva 08:04 I'll return home tomorrow. 08:04 It means, I'm better, thanks for asking. 08:04 that's good 08:04 I did something great earlier 08:04 Remember the Imac G4 I spoke about on my YT channel? 08:05 I set it up in my hallway and connected it to my broadband router via Ethernet, and I got it on the internet 08:05 I took some footage for YT 08:06 Wow. 08:08 I tried to load Google (UK), Brickipedia's home page, YT homepage, the song Steppin' Out by Joe Jackson on YT, BBC News and an article about Catalonia 08:09 Google images and searches work just fine, BP didn't work, YT homepage sort of worked, the video couldn't play, BBC News worked (but very messy) and so was the article, but you could read what the writer had wrote 08:10 you connected just like old times? 08:12 It originally ran on dialup, where you pay for what you used. It was also very slow 08:12 I us 08:13 type 08:13 *typo 08:13 yeah 08:13 I connected it to my broadband router today via Ethernet, which is faster and costs nothing for me (my parents obviously pay a monthly bill for wifi) 08:22 Hi 08:23 gello 08:26 Hi 08:26 wb 08:33 In 24 October my Wikia account has 5th birthday, ang I forgot about that! Aaaaaaa I'm angry now... ' 08:34 xd 08:34 Gtg 08:34 Bye 08:35 bye 08:35 bye 08:35 Doctors are going to kill me, if they see me not sleeping and chatting. 08:36 ok 08:36 bye 08:39 This winter looks to be a very interesting time for gaming 08:39 It seems every two years it gets good, for last year didn't bring a whole lot (apart from Battlefield 1, the best shooter ever) 08:40 In 2015, there was Fallout 4, CoD Black Ops 3, As[[]]sas[[]]sin's Creed Syndicate, Destiny the Taken King and more 08:42 This year, there is Star Wars Battlefront 2, CoD WW2, AC Origins and Wolfenstein 2 08:43 yeah 08:44 AC Origins looks amazing 08:54 all the self confidance and cant do that simple thing XD 09:04 wb 2017 10 28